


Fireflies die easy

by fuwafuwatetsuya (fuwafuwafuwa)



Series: Akakuro stay winning [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Lowkey Crack, M/M, kise's have short lifespans, my first fanfic yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwafuwa/pseuds/fuwafuwatetsuya
Summary: Where Kuroko drags Akashi into mourning for a firefly. (P.S. the firefly lives)
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Akakuro stay winning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854037
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Fireflies die easy

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluff, dunno what happened. But hey, enjoy~

Kuroko had something in his hands.

"What do you have there Tetsuya?" Akashi barely glanced up from his book.

"This is Kise-kun." He answered as if he was merely introducing a friend.

The young boy peeked between a small gap between his fingers to find that the once luminous glow of the small bug was now flickering.

Concerned, he gently set the firefly atop the dense roots of a bonsai tree Akashi grew. He watched as the small light slowly weaved between the roots until ultimately disappearing from his wide-eyed gaze.

He felt his heart sink before he questioned.

"Is it dead Akashi-kun?"

"I don't know Tetsuya, they have relatively short lifespans."

Kuroko was upset. He didn't think it was fair that he had just met a new friend, and they were gone just like that.

"Akashi-kun please help me send him off properly."

Akashi looked up, slightly annoyed, his homework wasn't about to do itself. But he also didn't have the heart to say no when Kuroko stared longingly at his own open palms put together.

_ Empty. _

The smaller boy made them wear their mourning yukatas and knelt in front of what what formerly Akashi's plant and is now his friend's grave, gesturing the older boy to do the same.

Akashi gingerly complied, then he shot Kuroko a raised eyebrow as if to ask what to do next. The other told him that they were going to share parting words next. Akashi thought this was all absurd, two boys holding a pseudo-funeral for a mere insect.

"Kise-kun you were a good friend–" Kuroko started, "even if you seem to have no survival instincts and you're a bit annoying, I really liked it when you....flew and landed directly on my hand. I hope you find someone else to annoy in firefly heaven."

Then he urged the red-head to go next. Rarely did Akashi find himself speechless, and it was more common that he was unable to tell if Kuroko was joking and this was one of the times where he felt both. Akashi somewhat managed to end on a respectful note.

"I wasn't really aware of your existence until you were dying, but may you rest in peace."

Kuroko was satisfied with that, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Homework forgotten, he disregarded the absurdity of the situation and started to 'comfort' the smaller boy, Akashi offered a shoulder which Kuroko leaned his head on. He hummed as he slyly snaked his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder, they sat in silence, both savoring the moment.

* * *

** EXTRA:  **

The two boys were unaware as a small light emerged from behind a dark root and started flying sporadically around them.

"Oi Tetsu, there's a bug on your shoulder."

WHACK!

Aomine narrowly missed the firefly and was instead faced with a deadpan stare from Kuroko rubbing his shoulder and a murderous glint from Akashi.  


"Daiki, run."

**Author's Note:**

> Watcha think for my first fic?? Aomine and Kise wormed their way into this somehow


End file.
